Hoping and Dreaming
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Midoriya looks like is going to have a date with Uraraka, and he may need help with it; but, what Todoroki do about it? Yantober. Yandere Todoroki Shouto. Tododeku One-sided.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, call out immediately.

Ships: Midoriya/Uraraka, Todoroki/Midoriya (one sided)

Warnings: Yandere Todoroki Shouto, Drug Use, Manipulation, Unhealthy Obsession.

* * *

Hoping and Dreaming

"Hey guys, anybody has tips for firsts dates?"

With one phrase, almost all the class 1A turned their heads to certain blushed freckle guy. They were chilling in the common space; Kaminari and Kirishima were playing a racing game that Todoroki didn't know, Sero cheering depending who was winning and trying to too light up the competition, Iida scolding Sero for his jokes, Ojiro and Kouda were watching peacefully, Aoyama was looking at a mirror and combing his hair, Shouji was helping Tokoyami with some math homework. Todoroki was just on the phone, chilling even with the situation in the television.

But everybody stopped suddenly with that phrase, the dual user could hear the fictional cars exploding in the walls before somebody even move. That didn't help Midoriya who was just getting redder.

"Ooohhh I can't believe our good boy Deku got a Date!" Kaminari was the first one to jump, moving quickly and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, it's not exactly a date? I-I'm actually not sure." Midoriya got that adorable habit of using his arms to cover his face; not that Todoroki could appreciate that know; with his mind still frozen.

Ojiro raised an eyebrow with that phrase "Explain yourself."

Even in the couch, he could hear the green guy swallow "U-Uraraka ask me to see a movie tonight, I-I said something about inviting others, but she told me to not say anybody, to be o-o-only the two of us, so I tho-"

"Bro, that totally sounds like a date!" Somehow Kirishima managed to move to the back of Miroriya, patting him with enthusiasm "Congrats man! You totally look good together."

Iida was starting to talk about being safe from villains in that night, and good ways to interact with others in a romantic matter, but Shouto wasn't listening to that point anymore, he was starting to process what was going on. They would be together, only them, in a date.

That wasn't good news.

He was in love with him since their battle in the sports festival, even if he didn't notice at that moment or weeks later, his feelings were only getting stronger with the time. In retrospective, it shouldn't be a big surprise; not only he was intelligent, gorgeous, strong, noble and good friend, but he would also do whatever was in his hands to help others, even at his own cost.

If he hasn't been there, he would not believe somebody so good existed; it wasn't logical that anybody steps in his problems without any reason more than help, less blow up his chances of winning and breaking his bones in the process. For him, he was more than a colleague, friend or even a hero.

He was his beacon of hope. For once, he was capable of seeing more than anger and hate, focusing on others things that revenge, it was for him that he could face his mother and try to repay their relationship. He owned him so much he could not put it in a list even if he wanted; he was madly in love with Midoriya Izuku.

He knew their feelings weren't mutual, but that was fine for him; he was good with being friends…for a while, at least. He had never been this close to somebody, neither having so strong emotions or romantic ones, and soon he was having issues about it; he was getting jealous of people being too close to him, of him smiling at others, or noticing other people have a stronger relationship with him. Shouto wanted to be the one that only got that special smiles, the one he could trust with everything, the one closer to Midoriya's heart.

He hasn't even got to the point if go for him or let him go, when this happens, and everything was falling apart.

If Midoriya was with somebody else…what about him, then? He would prefer to be with Uraraka than him? He would get less attention? They would be closer and closer, to a point he would…he would lose him, his thoughts would be for somebody else, his smiles too, and before he notices; they would lose that connection they have now, because he would have a girlfriend to trust and support, not a pathetic mess who couldn't understand the complexity of his own feelings.

Before the Sports festival, he was always alone; eating on his own in lunch, concentrating purely in the classes, going back to his dark house, without talking to anybody, only focusing on his own goals. If he needed to go back…

…No, he would not do it; he would not be again like that and more than that, he would not lose the only person he has ever love, not the only one who was breaking his barriers and live in his heart; he can't imagine a life without him anymore. _He doesn't want a life without him._

And if he couldn't compete with Uraraka for them, he may play dirty for it.

 **. . .**

 **Deku:** Hey, I just want to clarify, what we are having today is a date, right?

 **Uravity:** Well, yeah, that is what I was aiming for.

 **Uravity:** Is that a problem?

 **Deku:** Oh, I think you got it wrong.

 **Deku:** Uraraka-san, I don't have those feelings for you, you are one of my best friends! I really appreciate you as a friend and a hero! But I don't see you in that way.

 **Uravity:** Oh

 **Uravitiy:** It's okay, really! I hope that doesn't make things uncomfortable with each other.

 **Deku:** Actually, maybe we need not to see each other for a while?

 **Deku:** I don't want to hurt our friendship or you, so maybe being our own would be the best.

 **Uravity:** Ok

 **Uravity:** I mean, yeah, sorry for make everything weird.

 **Deku:** It's fine! Just, take care, ok?

 **Uravity:** Ok, see you around.

Shouto couldn't stop himself for smiling, especially now that have certain green haired boy sleeping in his lap, calm and steady without noticing the dual user has the phone in his hands. After that, proceed to erase the history of messages between these two, just in case after his "nap" Midoriya would see his cellphone and see something odd, like a conversation he didn't have in first place.

Everything worked out in the end. He never thought he would need to use "that" again, or at least not when he moved to the UA residency, but he was satisfied.

Years ago, being mad with his father and his training, he used his bank account to make a special withdrawal and brought some stuff from the black market. It was a powerful narcotic, one that would act quickly after consuming, it didn't have any noticeable taste neither, so you would put it in any drink and in minutes, the other person would be sleeping. He decided to take it with him when he moved, just in case some of the maids could find it when they were cleaning; he never thought it would use it in the school.

After some of their friends and classmates tried to give Midoriya some advice, he offered himself to help him with the clothes, and make sure to others that thanks to his dad and need to public appearances, he was the best qualified to dress him without help-what was good, he didn't want to put to sleep more people-. Once being alone in the room of the All Mighty fan, he suggested to bring some relaxing tea from his room to help him to cope with the nerves; after that was just necessary mix the special liquid in the hot drink and everything was set.

It was best than he imagined; he was looking in the closet while the hero in training was sitting in the bed, and when he turned his back, the older one was quietly sleeping, like everything was in peace. Knowing the power of the somniferous, he accommodates himself in the bed at his side, using his legs as a pillow for him and petting his curls, as he always wanted.

" _A dream come true, huh?_ " He thought for himself in a smile, and turned his head down; Midoriya looked so relaxed, his chest moving slowly while breathing, and the rhythm of his heart resonating against him. He has never been so close to Midoriya, if he was careful and got out in the time, he could sleep with him in his arms.

The only thing that saddens him was the fact that Izuku was unaware of any of this, he would love to see his emerald eyes right now, his soft smile…well, someday he would do that. He decided at the moment he interfered with the date; Midoriya Izuku would be with him one day, even if he die, or kill, in the process of it.

" _Don't worry, one day, we will be happy, together_ " He kissed his forehead softly, wishing to do it with his lips, but he would do that when he was awake; reserving that special moment for their future together.

He probably would need to talk with the others and explain that it has been some confusion about the issue, and not to mention it at all. He suspected the reason why none of the girls were in the common room before was that they were helping Uraraka at the same time, and with that conclusion; they would not say anything neither in name of her friend.

So he could just rest nicely with his angel, for now, dreaming for the time they would do it forever.

* * *

Ok, in my defense, I finish this when it was 5, so I did in time, ok? Ok.

Technically, I had this idea on 3, but I was so tired at that moment that didn't write anything. I got 4 for myself and see the bnha movie-I love it by the way-and well, today I was without classes or anything, but I didn't have too much inspiration.

I this was a pain to begin with; I liked the idea, but I didn't have the right words. It could be better but fuck it, I already set my mine to not pressure myself to make this perfect.

I still say Todoroki would be an incredible yandere; and fuck I would love to write a yandere fight between him, Uraraka and Bakugou-and if you think is odd have so many yanderes, sell your souls too by watching happy sugar life, I swear that 9/10 if the character have a monologue, is a yandere or fuck up in some way-.

Ok, I think that's it? The next one is...Shrine, oohh I was waiting for this one.

See ya in the next one!


End file.
